


Не так, как прежде

by yuumasakamoto



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuties, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumasakamoto/pseuds/yuumasakamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один момент мы изменились, и уже не думаю, что станем прежними.</p><p>______________________<br/>Глубокий ОСС, но это было нужно :D<br/>Да, слишком флаффно и сопливо, я знаю :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не такая, как прежде

Я хочу есть! Я просто безумно хочу есть! Я съела весь свой ланч за 2 минуты перемены. У меня растущий организм, и поэтому мне надо больше питаться.  
  
Я встала и оттряхнула свою юбку от прилипшей к ней листвы. Выбравшись из укромного места на площадку, мне пришлось прищурить глаза. Солнце сегодня светит ярче и ослепительней, чем вчера. Лето постоянно начинает приближаться и уже подаёт кое-какие знаки. Я глубоко вдохнула свежий воздух и улыбнулась сама себе.  
  
Вдруг рядом со мной зашевелились кусты. Да, из них вышел именно тот человек, которого мне меньше всего хочется видеть. Он тут же принялся снимать с себя прилипшие листочки и веточки, которые только находились в кустах.  
  
Вы спросите, почему всё время кусты? Да потому, что, чтобы пробраться за школу, где мы сейчас и находимся, нужно пролезть именно через глубокие заросли, которые уже несколько лет никто не срезал. Можно сказать, я и Сого были единственными экстремалами в нашей школе.  
  
Сого взглянул на меня голодным взглядом.  
  
\- Есть, чо поесть? - … и тут он задал именно тот вопрос, который я недавно задавала себе.  
\- Нет, сама ищу, - его «голодный» взгляд разом сменился на «разочарованный».  
\- Ясно, а то я забыл свой ланч дома.  
  
Наступила неловкая тишина. Мне, почему-то, тут же стало интересно, из скольких бусинок сделан мой браслет. Сого, видимо, тоже времени даром не терял. Он то и дело рыскал в карманах штанов.  
  
\- Может в магазин сходить? – спросил он себя. Или меня. – Но тогда я опоздаю на урок.  
  
На его месте я бы наплевала на урок и помчалась за едой. Может и мне тогда сходить?  
  
\- А давай вместе прогуляем! – эта фраза сорвалась с моего языка прежде, чем я успела о ней подумать.  
  
Сого округлил свои глаза от удивления. Я покраснела и моё сердце забилось сильней. Почему я сказала это именно ему?  
  
\- О, а ты покраснела, - Сого тут же ехидненько заулыбался. – Чего это так? Может, я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Нравишься? Слишком высокого ты о себе мнения! - я отвернулась и уставилась под ноги. Почему моё сердце забилось ещё чаще? – Вот возьму и не пойду с тобой в магазин!  
\- Да ладно, ладно, я же пошутил… - он тут же принялся размахивать руками, отрицая свои предыдущие слова.  
\- А, ну ладно тогда.  
  
Не знаю почему, но я простила его слишком уж быстро. Но поздно уже думать об этом, ведь свои слова назад не вернёшь.  
  
Сого тут же повернулся спиной ко мне и начал опять пробираться сквозь кусты.  
  
\- Чего стоишь? Пошли в класс за кошельками.  
  
Я догнала его и теперь уже рядом с ним. Сого оказался гораздо выше меня. Почему я раньше не замечала этого? Да, я просто даже не могла этого заметить, потому что это первый раз, когда мы с ним так спокойно разговариваем. Как-то непривычно. Можно сказать, что и неправильно это. Слишком странно. Не состыковывается с его и моим характерами.  
  
\- А ты тоже свой ланч забыла? – этот вопрос вытащил меня из раздумий.  
\- Нет, просто я съела весь свой ланч и не наелась.  
\- Ахаха, обжора.  
  
Нет, это была не насмешка, а обычный искренний смех.  
  
\- Заткнись, а то я покрошу тебя в капусту…  
\- Ой, боюсь-боюсь, - теперь это насмешка. Этот маньяк пугает меня своими постоянными сменами отношения.  
  
Мне как-то неуютно вот так идти рядом с ним. Интересно, он так же себя чувствует? Я уголком глаза посмотрела на его лицо. Он улыбается. В отличие от меня, он улыбается. Почему? Ему разве комфортно со мной? Или, может, я ему нравлюсь?  
  
Стоп-стоп, Кагура, притормози чуток. Такого просто не может быть… Ведь не может, так?  
  
\- Чего смотришь?  
  
И тут я заметила, что всё ещё продолжаю смотреть на него.  
  
\- Я просто подумала, что это первый раз, когда мы вот так вот идём рядом, а не кидаемся партами и не перекидываемся оскорблениями, - и тут я слегка покраснела от таких неловких мыслей.  
\- А, ну да, - и тут он ещё больше заулыбался. Странно. Очень странно!  
  
Когда мы зашли в класс, все сразу перестали говорить и посмотрели на нас. Ах, да…  
  
\- Эй, Сого, у тебя с головой всё в порядке?  
\- В отличие от вас, Хиджиката-сан, я дружу со своей головой уже довольно-таки давно.  
\- Сого, ах ты гад!  
\- Нет, ну реально в лесу что-то сдохло. Чтобы Окита-кун и Кагура шли рядом… уму непостижимо! – тут же завёл свою тираду Ямазаки.  
\- Ромка, а тебя не спрашивали, - ответил Сого. – В общем, мы сейчас стягиваем кошельки и сваливаем в магазин или в ближайшую лапшичную. Если кто-нибудь из вас проболтается об этом учителям, то я убью вас своими же руками, - он чиркнул посередине своей шеи пальцем.  
  
Ребята нервно сглотнули.  
  
\- А что нам сказать про ваше отсутствие?  
\- Скажите, что мы подрались и упёрли домой заклеиваться пластырями. Пошли, Кагура.  
\- А это нормально, что ты идёшь именно Кагурой? – спросил парня Шинске.  
\- Ну это она первая предложила.  
  
Все в классе уставились на меня с обалделыми лицами.  
  
\- Всё, хватит, пошли уже отсюда, - я схватила Сого за воротник рубашки и потащила прочь из класса.   
  
Выходили мы из школы молча. Я так и не смогла с ним заговорить. Мне всё ещё было стыдно из-за того, что Сого сказал одноклассникам, что это я его пригласила. Интересно, как они будут меня подкалывать? Как мне вообще теперь прийти в класс не нервничая?   
  
\- Так куда пойдём?  
\- Мне всё равно, главное чтобы дёшево и вкусно.  
\- Ну, тогда такояки. И вкусно, и дёшево, и недалеко. Три удовольствия, - Сого схватил меня за кисть руки и повёл вперёд к ларьку. Сейчас я почувствовала, что несмотря на всю мою силу, не смогу вырвать свою руку из его руки. Он держал крепко, не причиняя мне боли при этом.  
  
Мы дошли до ларька и купили себе такояки. Сейчас оно казалось мне невероятно вкусным. Может быть это из-за голода, или может… Нет-нет, всё не так.  
  
\- Кагура, а почему ты предложила мне пойти вместе?  
  
Ты думаешь, что я сама знаю, почему?   
  
\- Наверное, потому, что тоже хотела безумно есть.  
\- А может потому, что хотела пойти со мной?  
\- Может быть.  
  
…  
  
Что я только что сказала?! Я тут же закрыла свой рот руками и посмотрела на Сого.  
  
Он смотрел на меня с кривой улыбкой на лице. Мне почему-то показалось, что он может просто заплакать сейчас, но это не в его стиле.  
  
\- Нет, это невозможно… Такого просто не может быть… - проворчал он себе под нос и склонил голову.


	2. Ошибка

\- Что с ними произошло? Что вчера они странно себя вели, что сегодня. Я же говорил, что в лесу что-то сдохло. Наверное, уже и разложилось.  
\- И правда. Сого уж слишком сегодня тихий, - с этими словами Тоширо подошёл к парню. – Эй, Сого!  
  
Но парень не отвечал. Он просто не обращал внимания. Продолжал смотреть в окно и молчать. Кагура, сидящая за партой справа от него, лежала, сложив под себя руки. Она, как пришла в класс, тоже не произнесла ни слова. Она не может забыть то выражение лица Сого. Что оно означало? Как понимать его слова? Вчера, как только он произнёс эти слова, то ушёл домой, не зашёв в школу за сумкой. Кагура поступила так же, потому что не хотела видеть никого из класса.  
  
\- С этим засранцем определённо что-то случилось! – Тоширо сел напротив него. – Эй, Сого, отвечай, что вчера случилось! Почему ты не вернулся в класс за сумкой?!  
  
Тут Сого резко встал и пнул свой стул ногой.  
  
\- А тебе не пофиг?! Какого хрена ты ко мне лезешь?!! Строишь из себя заботливого?!! – после этих слов он вышел из класса.  
\- Знаете, мне даже стало немного страшно… - сказал Тоширо и потянул себя за воротник рубашки.  
  
Следом Кагура подняла свою голову и посмотрела на дверь, в которой Сого уже и близко не было.  
  
\- Эй, Кагура, а с тобой, что случилось?! – Тоширо всё никак не мог перестать свои допросы.  
  
Кагура тоже молчала. Она просто не могла не сказать ни слова. Она просто встала из-за парты и тоже вышла из класса.  
  
Все проводили её вопросительными взглядами, как и Окиту.  
  
**  
  
Сого шёл по коридору первого этажа, опустив голову. Ему сейчас не хотелось никого видеть. Мысли не покидали его голову. Он просто не мог принять то, что возможно, что он нравится Кагуре. А может и не нравится… Вчерашняя Кагура была не той Кагурой, которой обычно была. Она была слишком спокойной и стеснительной. Любой парней думал бы так же, как он.   
  
Но Кагура не может быть такой!! «Женственность» - это не её слово.  
  
Пока он шёл вперёд, смотря лишь под ноги, то столкнулся с кем-то. Он тут же поднял голову и посмотрел на того, кто прервал его мысли, но, увидев его лицо, тут же сменил выражение лица на жалобное. Кагура же просто опустила взгляд.  
  
Так и стояли они напротив друг друга.  
  
\- Там, случаем, не Кагура с Сого друг напротив друга стоят?  
\- Зура, протри глаза. Такого просто быть не может.  
\- Я не Зура. Я Катсура. Отвечаю, сам посмотри.  
  
Камуи тут же посмотрел туда же, куда был направлен взгляд его собеседника.  
  
\- И правда. Интересно, что с моей сестрой случилось?  
  
А они всё продолжали просто стоять друг напротив друга и смотреть под ноги. Эта ужасная тишина поедала их.  
  
\- Эй… - обратились он друг к другу в один и тот же момент, но тут же отвернулись и смутились.  
  
\- Камуи, там романтотой завоняло!  
\- Какой нафиг романтотой?! Кагура не может относиться к нему так!  
\- Но реально, романтотой! – всё пытался переубедить его Катсура, показывая пальцем на парочку.  
  
Напряжение между ними продолжало расти.  
  
\- Кагура, что ты хотела сказать? – спросил Сого, не глядя ей в глаза.  
\- Нет, ничего. А ты что хотел сказать, Окита-кун?  
\- Окита-кун?.. Кхм. Я тоже ничего.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Ну тогда пока, что ли.  
\- Да, пока.  
  
И они пошагали в класс по разным лестницам корпуса.  
  
**  
  
\- Что-то сегодня непривычно тихо.  
\- Вы тоже так думаете, Гинпачи-сенсей?  
\- Шинпачи, ты думаешь, я дурак, что бы не заметить этого?  
\- Нет-нет, извините.  
\- Ладно, так и быть, прощу тебя, - Гинпачи-сенсей настолько добрый, что сжалился над своим подчинённым. – Сого, Кагура, что сегодня с вами случилось? Вы сегодня не сломали ни одной парты, а это очень странно. Скоро ад замёрзнет, если всё будет идти такими темпами.  
  
Тишина. Ответа от обоих сторон так и не последовало.  
  
\- Знаете, я ведь ваш классный руководитель, а мне можно сказать, почему вы это, как бы правильно сказать, поссорились, потому что в вашем случае это ссора. Хотя мне, конечно, плевать, но вы можете мне рассказать.  
  
\- Мы не ссорились, - ответили эти двое одновременно и от неожиданности отвернулись друг от друга.  
\- Не ссорились, значит… Так какого фига вы тут этот театр развели?!! Быстро стали прежними, я вам приказываю!!   
\- Я и так прежний, но вот Кагура нет.  
\- Это я прежняя, а вот Сого нет.   
\- Да конечно. Прежняя Кагура не могла быть такой спокойной, как вчера!  
\- А прежний Сого ни за что бы не улыбнулся искренне никому, кроме своей сестры!  
\- Да и Кагура не могла быть такой стеснительной!  
\- А Сого бы не взял меня за руку!  
\- Прежняя Кагура никогда бы не влюбилась в меня!  
  
Наступила тишина. Весь класс теперь смотрел только на Кагуру.  
  
\- Влюбилась в Сого? Неожиданно.  
\- А я думаю, этого следовало ожидать.  
\- А они идеальная пара, скажу вам.  
\- Хах, невероятно. Никогда бы не подумал.  
  
Тут Кагура тихо встала напротив Сого с опущенной головой. Она взяла его за ворот рубашки и притянула к себе.  
  
\- Я… никогда не говорила… что влюблялась… в тебя… я никогда… не… влюблялась в тебя…  
  
Она подняла голову. Из её глаз текли слёзы. От прежней Кагуры не осталось ничего. Слёзы никак не подходили прежней Кагуре.  
  
Тут же она замахнулась на Сого рукой и оставила на его левой щеке след от пощёчины и вышла из класса, громко хлопнув дверью, несмотря на то, что шёл урок.  
  
\- Ты довёл Кагуру до слёз – позор тебе! – тут же заметил Шинске.  
\- И правда, ты жалок, Сого, - сказал Тоширо.  
\- Заткнулись, уроды, или я за себя не отвечаю. Я прям сейчас могу воплотить свою мечту в жизнь, а именно: убить Хиджикату Тоширо. Ещё один труп не помешает моим планам.  
  
Сого лёг на парту и на протяжение всего урока не произнёс ни слова.


	3. Влюбленный идиот

Да что с ней творится? Заплакала ни с того ни с сего. Хотя нет, была причина. Но я и сам не смог понять, почему из меня вырвалась эта фраза. Одним словом, я идиот. Не знаю, как теперь себя вести перед ней. Если честно, мне сегодня впервые не хочется идти в школу. Наверное, потому, что я не спал всю ночь.  
  
И почему же я постоянно думаю о ней? Многие называют это любовью, но я просто не могу любить её! Но почему же мне всё равно хочется увидеть её? Почему я постоянно ходил в школу? Мне кажется, что именно потому, что хотел увидеть её.  
  
Но почему все эти чувства проявились именно сейчас? Почему не раньше? Почему я так жалок? Короче говоря, во всей этой заварухе виноват лишь я, и точка. Мне просто надо извиниться перед ней и всё. Может, даже скажу ей, что на мне нравится. Может быть…  
**  
Да это нифига не просто! Уже прошло 3 урока, а я так и не заговорил с ней! Чувствую себя девчонкой, которая на 14 февраля пытается подарить шоколад своему любимому и делает этого уже после уроков. Чувствую, что извинюсь я перед ней именно после уроков. Не раньше. Может быть, позже. Сейчас мне просто надо продержаться, а это тоже нифига не просто. С каких пор я стал таким нервным и несдержанным? И трусливым…  
  
\- Сенсей!  
\- Да, Кагура.  
\- Можно я выйду из класса?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Меня просто тошнит от чьего-то присутствия.  
\- Девушка не должна так говорить, Кагура.  
\- А мне плевать. Я пошла.  
\- Чтобы не более, чем через 10 минут, была в классе.  
\- Хорошо, сенсей, - и Кагура вышла из класса.  
  
Я с силой стукнул кулаком по своей парте, что она дала трещину.  
  
\- Окита-кун, не ломай парту! – крикнула учительница.  
\- Да плевать мне на эту парту. Прямо сейчас я хочу кого-нибудь побить. Кто хочет быть добровольцем?! – обратился я классу, но все сразу затихли. - Ясно, пойду побью деревья во дворе.  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа учителя, я вышел из класса и пошёл прямо на задний двор. Заросли так никто и не срезал, поэтому я опять был весь в листве. На заднем дворе находилось толстое старое дерево. Что за дерево – я не знаю. Главное, что дерево. Я не раз вымещал на нём своё плохое настроение, но оно всегда выдерживало и ни разу не треснуло. Мечта каратиста, а не дерево.  
Я принялся пинать его ногами, проклиная определённого человека, который всё время занимал мои мысли. Нет, не сестру. Кагуру. Ту ненавистную Кагуру, в которую я, оказывается, влюблён. Только такой кретин, как я мог влюбиться в эту недогорилу.   
  
И да, никто больше не влюбиться в неё. Я не допущу. Я понял: она моя. Больше ничья, лишь моя. Поэтому я должен пойти и извиниться перед ней прямо сейчас. Я мужик или тряпка, чёрт возьми?!  
  
Пробежав через заросли, я принялся искать Кагуру. Я определённо её найду.  
  
В медпункте я обнаружил лишь медсестру. В библиотеке было пусто, да и Кагура туда бы никогда не зашла, потому что она ненавидит книги. Столовая ещё закрыта, так что её там по определению быть не может. В коридоре я её ещё не встречал. Да и звонок на перемену уже прозвучал.   
  
Ладно, поищу после следующего урока. Что-то я быстро сдался. Пойду в класс.  
  
Я вошёл в класс и всё затихли. Было не сложно догадаться, почему. Потому что Кагура была в классе. Я бегал и искал её по всей школе, а она, оказывается, была всё это время в классе. Убить себя готов.  
  
Не думая, что творю, я подошёл к ней, схватил за руку и вытащил из класса.  
  
Я вёл её за школу, потому что знал, что туда, кроме меня с ней, никто не ходит. За всё время, пока я, можно сказать, тащил её за руку, она не сказала ни слова, а послушно шла за мной. Это слишком странно для Кагуры.  
  
Наконец, мы пришли и я пустил её руку. Она смотрела на меня. Пустое выражение лица. Это бесит меня. Я не хочу видеть его.  
  
\- Чего тебе от меня надо? – спросила меня она и продолжила смотреть тем же пустым взглядом.  
  
Я замялся. Какого чёрта я нервничаю именно сейчас?!  
  
\- Говори давай, а то я зря сюда шла, - сказала Кагура грубо и скрестила руки на груди.   
  
Ладно, раз сказал, то сделаю. Всё равно рано или поздно, так зачем тянуть?  
  
\- Извини меня, короче, - ну почему я не могу нормально сказать?!  
\- Чего?  
\- Я говорю: извини меня.  
\- Значит, мне это не послышалось. Ты привёл меня сюда только для того, чтобы сказать это?  
\- Нет, не только это.  
\- А что ещё?  
  
Вот сейчас самое главное и самое важное. Как же сложно сказать эти 3 долбанных слова! Блин…  
  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
  
Я опустил взгляд и покраснел. Какого чёрта?! Я что, главная героиня сёдзё-манги?!  
  
\- Ахахах, я тебе нравлюсь? Как… так… я тебе… нравлюсь… почему… я думала, что… это не… взаимно…  
  
Я перевёл взгляд на неё. Она плакала. И я слышал, что она сказала что-то про взаимность. Так, подождите…  
  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь, всё-таки?.. – спросил я тихо.  
\- Да… нравишься… - она принялась утирать слёзы рукавами от пиджака.  
\- Нравлюсь… я тебе нравлюсь… и это правда… да…  
  
Я помню, что подошёл и крепко тебя обнял.


End file.
